Futile Attempt?
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: After learning something that will change their lives forever, Seth is shot and he is fighting for his life. Dean, Roman and Tori struggle to remain positive while Seth is seemingly dying by the day. (Full Summary on Chapter 1)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Shield sat in the hospital room, awaiting Seth's test results.

Seth pouted. "My stomach hurts, Tori."

The doctor and nurse entered the room.

The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well.. Almost every test came back negative."

"Which one was positive?" Roman asked.

"This particular test we're speaking of came back inconclusive." The doctor continued. "It should have been negative."

"What test was it? Just say it already." Seth huffed.

"A pregnancy test."

"W-what?" Seth's eyes went wide. "I'm pregnant?"

Dean frowned. "How?"

The nurse explained, "During the ultrasound, we saw some.. interesting things inside of Mister Rollins. He has a full female reproductive system, in addition with his male reproductive system."

The doctor said, "I guess the test read inconclusive due to the testosterone in his blood."

They left the hospital, stunned. Seth was pregnant by either Dean or Roman. Soon one of them would be a father.

Roman's POV

This may be the biggest revelation of my life. I may be a father.. I can't be a father again. I just can't do it. Last time ended badly. She took him.. I lost him...

Tori's POV

Nights like this are when you need a drink. My boyfriend got my boyfriend pregnant.. That sounds so weird..

I could hear a car behind us, but I didn't see the need to look.

The car pulled up next to us, and the next thing I heard were tires screeching. It happened so fast. At first I didn't comprehend when Dean cradled Seth close, or Roman's cries for help.

"HELP! Someone, please!"

We were far from the entrance at this point. No one could hear or see us. His cries were useless.

"Tori?! Tori! TORI!"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My eyes were on Seth, who's just been shot in the chest. Whose eyes just shut for the last time...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: After learning something that will change their lives forever, Seth is shot. The shooter is unknown, to Dean, Tori, and Seth.. Dean, Tori and Roman struggle to remain hopeful while Seth is seemingly dying. It becomes too much for one of them and they find comfort from a certain showoff...**

**Pairings: Ambrolleigns (Dean/Seth/Roman)**

**OC/Dean, OC/Roman, OC/Seth, Dolph Ziggler/?**

**Rated M**

Dean ran back to the hospital to find help. He sprinted over to the main desk. A small woman stared up at him from her seat.

"You have to help! They shot him! He's in the parking lot!" Dean said, out of breath.

"Who sir?" The woman was confused.

"Seth!" He pulled her up of her seat and pointed towards the door. "Go help him!" Dean shouted.

...

Roman mumbled, "Seth? Talk to me. Say something.. Please.."

Seth remained still in Roman's arms. His blood was soaking his shirt now.

Tori finally spoke. "Look.."

A group of paramedics and Dean were rushing towards them. They lifted him on the gurney and rushed him inside the hospital. Roman stood and they took their time walking back into the hospital, expecting the worst.

_Seth's Mind.. _

_Seth woke up from his nap on the couch and sat up. He heard crying in the kitchen. _

_He walked into the kitchen to see Tori and Dean trying to get their baby to stop crying. _

_Dean passed Tori the bottle of milk. "Try this.." _

_Tori fed the crying child in her arms and the crying ended. _

_They both turned around and saw Seth smiling at them. _

_Seth asked, "Where's Roman?" _

_"The patio." Tori replied, looking down at the girl in her arms. _

_The Shield had bought their dream house, or Seth's dream house that had a pool, game room and gym in the basement. _

_Roman looked up at Seth, whom was standing in front of him. Seth sat on his lap and they both watched the sunset in silence. _

_Life was perfect... _

Tori was in the restroom, standing in the mirror, crying. _Seth is dead.. Our Seth is gone.._

Her phone rang and she sniffled before answering. "Hello?"

"One down... Two more to go.." A woman's voice giggled. "He was mine's first, you bitch."

Tori was about to say something when a beep signified the other party had ended the call.

She went back into the waiting area where Dean was crying into Roman's chest. Roman looked like he wanted to cry himself.

He said to Tori, "One of the nurses stopped by. He's being put on life support until monday."

Tori took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "That isn't enough time to recover.."

Dean sniffled and interjected, "What if the baby dies? What if he di-"

"Don't talk like that." Tori glared at him. "There's still a chance.." She wasn't sure she believed that herself..


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, they drove straight to the hospital. On the way there, Dean and Tori had a brief conversation.

"I got a phone call last night.." Tori stated. "Some bitch shot Seth.."

Dean glanced back at her. "Are you serious? If it was that fucking Leighla bitch I swear I'll kill her."

Tori thought for a moment, then said, "But why would she shoot Seth? Why not me or or Roman or you?"

Dean was adamant that Leighla shot Seth, or finally had a good reason to hurt her. "She has bad aim.."

Tori rolled her eyes. "We'll just let the police figure everything out."

Seth woke up to the sound of beeps and a stomachache.

He hadn't even had ten seconds to think to himself when two officers and a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning, Mister Rollins. We're just going to wait for your friends to arrive so we can question them."

Just as they said that, Roman, Dean and Tori entered. Tori smiled sadly and said, "I hate to see you like this."

The male officer said, "We'd like to ask you all some questions, if that's okay."

Roman said, "Of course."

"What time did you all arrive at the hospital?"

Tori said, "About midnight."

"What time did you leave?"

Dean said, "Maybe one-thirty."

The female officer asked, "Do you have any details about the car? Color? License number? Girl or boy? Age?"

Roman said, "It was a black Toyota S."

Tori added, "A female called me last night and said she was going to shoot 'two more'."

"Do you know anyone who would target you all?"

Dean said, "Seth's ex, Leighla Jackson."

Tori rolled her eyes, but said, "My ex, Scott Landon."

The female officer asked, "The actor?"

"Yes."

The male officer said, "That'll be all. We will try our best to find out who did this."

Roman asked the nurse, "How is he?"

"When he fell, his head hit the ground maybe a little hard, and we're monitoring him for any signs of comatose. He was shot in a lung, so his circulatory system is weak and this increases the chance of comatose if oxygen can't reach the brain."

The nurse left after asking their questions and Tori sat as close as she could to Seth.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. His eyes were sad.

Tori said, "Whoever did this won't get away with this, and we won't let this affect us."

Roman's phone rang and he went into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Roman! How are you?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Now isn't a good time.." He stepped into the hall.

"Look, we want you guys to come back to WWE. We were wrong to fire you all over something so trivial."

Roman scoffed, "You think its that easy? A fake apology and we come running back?"

"Just here me out-"

"Bye Stephanie." Roman ended the call and went back in the room.

"Who was it?" Dean asked.

"The WWE begging us to come back."

Tori smirked and said, "I told you it wouldn't be long."

Dean stated, "It doesn't matter about that situation now since Seth is hurt. Three of us can't wrestle without the other."

Tori huffed and crossed her arms. She mumbled, "Since when does he have morals.."

Dean squinted at her. "You don't wanna make a scene in this damn hospital. The media finally got over what Scott said. You know I don't care, so do not test me." He added, "Damn ginger.."

Tori said, "I am NOT a ginger! My hair isn't that light!" Dean and Tori had a stand-off.

Roman and Seth looked to each other.

'At least one thing didn't change..' They both thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived back at the hotel, they grabbed their luggage and went back out to the car.

Roman asked, "Tori, what's wrong?"

She lied, "Nothing is wrong.."

He looked back at her. "Don't lie."

She said, "This, just everything is too much for me. The rumors, us being fired, Seth being shot.. It is all just too much for me emotionally. Seth could die, and-" She began crying. "And I don't know if I can handle that. The chances are too high."

Roman sighed and looked at her through the mirror. "Dean and I feel the same way, Tori. This is simply just another obstacle for us. We overcame so many, why give up now?"

Tori wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Wake me up when we're at the airport."

Unknown POV

I have only a few hours to beat them to Tori's place. I just know they're going to send her home. Then, that's when I strike..

"Momma?"

I glanced back at our beautiful son, Jake. "Just go back to sleep, dear."

"But I'm hungry.." He whined. We were almost out of Virginia, I guess one stop wouldn't hurt.

After seven years, I still can't believe he chose wrestling over us. We are his family. We love him. I am the best girlfriend on the planet. No one could satisfy his every need, know him better, or love him harder than me. He got involved in some kinky orgy shit, my sources are good. He's been messing around with those three sluts.. That Tori chick isn't even all that hot! So what if her ass is big like her breasts.. I am better! Always! Those two twinks aren't even competition! He isn't attracted to ANYONE but ME.

I laughed. He has really downgraded since me. Every single girl, could not compare. Every single girl, I got rid of. I left him alone, just like he did me.

These three will be no different. I will kill them. Because if I can't have him, no one can...

Roman shook Tori. "Wake up.."

She groaned and stared at him. He said, "Dean and I decided to send you home. This is becoming too much for you. Just go rest in New York."

She said, "I need to be with Seth."

Dean said, "Don't be stubborn, okay? Just go home. We'll see you next week for the sho_w." _

They walked her inside, said goodbye, and went to rent another hotel room.

Dean tossed his luggage on the floor, and flopped in the bed.

"Roman, do you think Seth will make it?"

"To be honest, no.."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori opened the door to her condo, dragging her luggage behind her. She left luggage by the door and flopped on the couch in her living room.

"I'm so freaking sleepy.."

Regardless, she called Roman like he asked her to before she left, to tell him she got home safe.

His phone went straight to voicemail. "Hi. Just calling to tell you," she yawned. "That I'm off the plane and I'm at home."

She trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom. She mustered the energy to remove her jacket, her shoes and her pants. Tori crawled in bed then fell into a deep sleep.

Tori woke up suddenly to a shattering downstairs. She cautiously crawled out of the bed, and headed to the stairs. After tip-toeing down the stairs, she went into the kitchen.

Tori felt what had caused the noise, a broken plate hitting the floor. She groaned and pulled the shards out her foot. She grabbed a knife and went to find the intruder.

Her place was dark, so she didn't see when the intruder shoved her to the floor. The knife slid across the room.

Tori saw a slim figure with a ski mask on. She began to scoot away.

"You can run, bitch, but I'll make your death even less pleasant."

Tori kicked the intruder in the shin and ran back upstairs. She bumped into a vase and a photo frame before stumbling into her room. She locked the door and ran to her phone. She dialed 9-1-1.

She got a familiar loud beep and mumbled, "Shit."

Tori tried to call over and over again, but to no avail. As soon as she thought to climb out the window, the security system sounded off.

"Building lockdown activated! Building lockdown activated! All windows shut, Elevators are deactivated, stairways closed! All residents stay inside your home until further notice. This is an intruder alert!"

She tried to break the glass, but she was too tired to use all of her strength. Tori heard the intruder bang at her door.

She went into her walk-in closet and tried one of the vents. The bolts were loose and tried to crawl inside. She was too big.

The intruder kicked the door down, and Tori wished she would have stayed in Florida...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Tori woke up, naked, restrained in a wooden chair.

"What the fuck?" Tori glanced around the room. It was lit by a small, dull light shining through a small window that was behind her. The walls were a dull, dirty white color. The small space was sort of depressing, as if her captor systematically planned for her suffer even more through emotions and mentality.

A woman with brunette hair and matching eyes strolled into the room. Tori thought her face and lean body were somewhat familiar. She just couldn't remember where she knew this chick from.

"Finally! You woke the fuck up! You'd think your little 'arrangement' that your sex life is hella interesting. I guess not if you fall asleep after first round."

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want with me?"

The woman chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Avery, and I am here to make you pay for thinking that you could take my man. He's mine!" Avery slapped her really, really hard. On top of force, she turned her rings around so that they scratched her face.

Tori took a deep breath. If she wanted to leave, she needed to remain calm. However, being a little weird with mind games didn't have anything to do with calm. So, she took a page out of Dean's book.

"Is that all you got? If you are going to force me here against my will, at least show me a good time." Her smile was menacing to say the least.

Avery scoffed. "Who do you think you are?!" She could see Tori's gameplan. She wasn't stupid, Avery knew that. She also knew that truly she had the upper hand here. If Tori wanted crazy, she'd give her crazy for sure.

Avery straddled Tori in the chair and smiled. "I guess he couldn't find anything better." Tori tensed noticeably and Avery notices. She twirls Tori's pink dyed hair around her finger. "I mean, if anything, you're a downgrade. Yeah, you have a few assets," She scraped her fake nails down Tori's chest. "But you're nothing special."

The auburn-haired woman ground her teeth together. Avery was pleased with Tori's reaction and climbed off of her.

"Mom! Mommy!"

Tori and Avery stared at each other before Avery left the room and locked the door.

Tori immediately wriggled her wrists. The ropes loosened up a little from Avery sitting on her, fortunately. She broke her hands free and untied her feet.

Tori broke one of the legs off the chair she was previously bound to. She stood behind the door.

Avery asked her son, Jake, "What's wrong dear?"

He stated, "I'm hungry."

She made him a bowl of cereal and returned to the room she kept Tori in.

"What!?" Tori wasn't in the chair, she was gone. Tori hit Avery in the back of her head and continued to beat her with the wood until she was out of breath. She wasn't even sure if Avery was dead, but didn't care to check.

Tori pulled the door open and saw another door across from it. She quickly went into the other room and realized it was Avery's bedroom. She found a shirt and some jeans to put on, but still felt weird without underwear.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jake looked at her, confused. "Who are you and where is mommy?"

Tori smiled at the young boy. She already knew who the boy's father was by looking at his long dark hair and gray eyes. "I'm a friend of your dad. Your mom had to go somewhere though. She will probably be back."

"Oh." Jake smiled back.

"Do you happen to know where we are?"

"Yes. This is mommy's special house. We live somewhere else but we come here on vacation. Mommy says that this is the best house in all of Los Angeles."

"Do you wanna go on a trip?"

Jake said, "Yeah, where?"

Tori said, "Let's go see your dad."

Jake showed Tori where Avery kept the car keys, the cookie jar, even her secret stash of brownies. Jake brought the few things he had at the vacation house and loaded them into the car.

Tori saw that the car was low on gas. She had to think quick. She had no money, no phone, no credit card, or anything useful.

She said to Jake, "We have to stop at a friend's house. It'll be quick."

**A/N: So who is Tori about to visit? **

**On March 6, 2014 I made a Fanfiction account. Since then, I have wrote quite a few stories, and deleted a few. I have grew as a writer, but I couldn't have done anything without my readers. Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories**.

**Contest **

**It'll be very tricky, but you must name all the stories I have uploaded so far AND at least one I have deleted. If you can complete this task, then I will add you as a character to Futile Attempt! **


End file.
